


Brotherly Love

by KyKitty3



Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-01 08:59:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2767307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyKitty3/pseuds/KyKitty3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shiro knew he shouldn't be doing this. That he shouldn't want to touch his little brother this way. He knew that people wouldn't approve of it. That they would think it was disgusting and unmoral. But he couldn't help that he felt this way. Every time he looked at his adorable little brother he felt a wave of arousal. ShiroxIchigo</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Prologue:

6 years ago*

" Nhh... Nii-san please!" Ichigo whimpered. Shiro smiled, placing wet kisses on his chest before taking a erect, pink nipple into his hot mouth. " Ahh..."  
Shiro pulled back to grin down at his little brother. " Awe, you're so cute my little Ichi. I just wanna eat you up," Shiro purred.

Ichigo blushed, " Shirooooo!"

" Haha. Ok, ok Ichi. I could never say no to you." He trailed a hand down Ichigo's stomach to massage the slight bulge in his pajama pants. Ichigo whimpered again, bucking his hips up into Shiro's hand.

Shiro knew he shouldn't be doing this. That he shouldn't want to touch his little brother this way. He knew that people wouldn't approve of it. That they would think it was disgusting and unmoral. But he couldn't help that he felt this way. Every time he looked at his adorable little brother he felt a wave of arousal.

He found ways to touch Ichigo at home and even in public. Tucking Ichigo into bed every night, holding his hand when he crossed the street, sitting close enough on the couch so that there legs touched. Sometimes when Ichigo was talking a bath, Shiro would make up the excuse that he needed to go to the bathroom just him in the bath. All wet and cheeks flushed from the hot water; it was a shame that their parents wouldn't let them take baths together anymore.

Shiro only touched Ichigo this way, sexually, when they were alone with each other. Ichigo was 13 and Shiro had been touching him this way since he was 11. Two years. At first Shiro denied that he felt this attraction and had tried to avoid being alone with Ichigo. But that option had been shot to hell when Ichigo had cornered him one day in tears, saying that Shiro didn't love him anymore. Then he had proceeded to grab on to his waist, hugging him and not letting go. That had been it for Shiro.

He had given in and kissed Ichigo straight on the mouth. Ichigo had been startled at first before he started to kiss back. Probably not knowing what he was really doing.

Shiro didn't want Ichigo to feel sad and cry like that again. Especially not because of him.

Eventually, the more and more they were together sexually, the more Shiro forgot that it was wrong. He didn't think of it as wrong anymore. Loving Ichigo was apart of him and he knew that nothing would ever change that...

Ichigo gasped as Shiro pulled off his pants and took his cock in his mouth. As Ichigo writhed under him ecstasy, Shiro snaked his hand between them to stroke his own erection. He didn't even notice when the door creaked open.

" Shirosaki!"

Shiro jumped, pulling off of Ichigo's penis and threw the covers over him to hide his nakedness. " D-Dad!"

Isshin, Shiro and Ichigo's father, stood in the doorway. His expression shocked and disgusted.

" What... what the hell are you doing to your brother!"

" Dad, I- I'm sorry! I just..." Shiro didn't get to finish as Isshin grabbed the back of his shirt, pulling him off of Ichigo's bed.

" Dad! Don't hurt Shiro!" Ichigo pleaded. Isshin just ignored him.

" You disgusting little shit! How could you do that! To your own brother no less!" He roared.

" I-Ishin?" Their mother, Masaki asked softly as she walked into the room. " What's going on?"

" He- he was molesting Ichigo!" He growled, pointing an accusing finger at Shiro who was sprawled across the floor.

" What?"

" I came in here to see him on top of Ichigo. And Ichigo was naked!," he narrowed his eyes at Shiro, " How long!" He demanded.

" How l-long what." Shiro stuttered.

" How long have you been doing this to him!?" When Shiro didn't answer, he picked him off the floor by the front of his shirt and shook him. " How long!"

" Two years!"

" You little fucking...!"

" Isshin! Stop it!" Masaki said, pulling him away from Shiro.

Isshin was visibly shaking in anger.

" Living room. Now!" He pushed Shiro ahead of him and out the door.

When they got to the living room, Isshin sat Shiro down on the couch and went into the kitchen. He picked up the phone and started to dial.

" Honey, what are you going to do?" Masaki asked.

" Calling Kisuke."

" Isshin..."

" He's sick, Masaki. What else are we going to do with him?"

" But he's just... he's our son..." She trailed off.

" Kisuke? Hey, it's Isshin. Yeah I'm good. Well, it's about Shiro. No. Yes. Would you..Come get him. Yes. Ok, thanks." He hung up the phone to his face his wife." Kisuke's coming to get him. Where doing the right thing, Masaki."

" I know, its just... I don't want to send my baby away." Her eyes filled with tears.

" I know. I know." He whispered, pulling her close.

By the time Ichigo came out of the bedroom and into the living room. It was already too late.

Kisuke was there, a tall blonde with blue eyes. He brought other people with him and they were on either side of Shiro and had put him in handcuffs. They were dressed in white lab coats.

" Mommy?" Ichigo asked.

" Sweety! Come on let's get you back in bed." She said pulling him into the hallway. The last thing he say was the strange men takings Shiro out the door.  
She took Ichigo back to bed and tucked him in.

" Mommy?"

" Yeah sweety?" Masaki said, stroking his hair.

" Were are they taking Shiro?" Ichigo asked with wide eyes. " Is he coming back?"

" I-I don't know, Ichigo. Shiro's... he's not well. He's not supposed to touch you like that. It's wrong."

" Does that mean I'm sick too? Cuz I let him touch me Mommy. And it didn't feel bad; it felt good."

" No, no Ichigo. Your not sick. It wasn't your fault. Shiro should have known better. I'm sorry he's done this too you. Why didn't you tell anyone?"

" Because... it wasn't bad. Shiro wasn't hurting me or forcing me. He told me if I told, then you guys wouldn't let us be together anymore and I didn't want stop being with him. I'm sorry Mommy. Are you mad?" Ichigo whispered.

" I'm not mad. Now go to sleep, ok? I'll see you in the morning." She kissed him on the forehead and turned the light of, shutting the door behind her.

Shiro sat in the back of the car with his head down, staring at the cuffs around his wrists.

They pulled into a long, winding road and through the gates of a huge white building. It was five stories high with rows of windows with bars covering them.  
Shiro looked out the window and saw a sign out front.

It declared:

The Karakura Mental institution.

*Review*


	2. Happy Birthday Ichigo!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N :In the prologue Ichigo is 13 and Shiro is 18. Since that was six years ago, present day Ichigo is now 19 and Shiro is 24.

Chapter 1: Happy Birthday Ichigo!

Present Day:

I grabbed the last box from car and headed inside the apartment building. Today was my 19 birthday and I was moving into my first apartment. I decided that I wanted to be out on my own for once, even though my Mom and Dad didn't want me to leave. They didn't want their "little baby" to leave. Even after I pointed out that I wasn't a baby anymore. And I'll be damned if that didn't make them cry even more.

Of course I promised to visit then so they agreed as long as I came over once in a while.

I got to the elevators and pressed the button for floor 5. Thank kami this building had elevators because there's no way in hell I was going to walk up five flights of stairs!

When the elevator got to my floor, I stepped off and made my way to number 255.

I opened the door to find that the light was off. What? I could have swore I left it on...

" HAPPY BIRTHDAY ICHIGO!"

" Ow! Shit, fuck!" I cursed as I dropped the box that I was carrying fell on my foot.

The lights came on and I saw my friends gathered in my living room with balloons, streamers, presents, and a giant cake that spelled out happy birthday Ichigo!, and had pictures of strawberries on it. I scowled.

" What the hell guys? Not that I'm not happy to see you, but how did you get in here without me noticing?"

" We were hiding down the hall till we saw you leave to go get the last of your stuff." Rukia explained.

" You're a bunch of stalkers." I muttered.

" But'cha love us anyway !" Renji grinned, clapping me on the shoulder.

I rolled my eyes. " Unfortunately. Guys thanks for this, but I haven't even unpacked yet!"

" So? You can unpack later. What's the rush?" Renji said. Chad, Rukia, and Uryu were nodding in the background.

" I'm not getting out of this, am I?"

" Nope! So just enjoy and unpack later!"

I sighed. " Fine." I picked up the box I dropped and set it on the table. I sat down on the couch. " So now what?"

" Now," Rukia thrust a box wrapped in silver paper in my face," You open presents, eat cake, and we play party games!"

Rukia got me some new manga's, Renji got me a t-shirt that said free hugs!, Uryu got me some educational books (nerd), and Chad got me a cool necklace from Mexico.  
After presents it was cake time of course. And it strawberry. Ah, that joke never got old. Enter sarcasm here!

So when cake was done and Rukia announced that we were going to play Truth Or Dare, I knew it was going to be a long night.

I finally got them all to leave around midnight. With much protest of course.

I put the leftover cake in fridge and went to take a shower before bed.

I stripped down and turned the hot water on. I sighed as I stepped under the water. It felt good after a day of moving. As I was washing my hair, I thought about what Rukia asked me during Truth or Dare...

*Flashback to a couple of hours ago*

" Truth or Dare, Ichigo?"

" Mm... truth." That got a snort from Renji.

" Dude, you're no fun at all!"

" Shut up pineapple head!"

" Hey guys! Game here, remember? Behave." Rukia scolded.

" Fine..." Renji muttered.

" Good! So Ichigo, if you could have anything in the world right now, what would it be?"

Anything in the world...

I guess some people would reply right away with money or maybe for their crush to like them back, but I didn't want either of those things.

There wasn't anything that I really wanted. Except one thing. Or, more precisely, one person. The one person that I hadn't seen for six years. The one person whose absence in my life left a hole in my heart that no other person or thing could fill.

My brother. I would do anything to have him back.

" Shiro..." I whispered.

" Shiro... your brother, Ichigo? That's what you would want?" Rukia asked. Everyone in the room was silent. They all knew about six years ago and I could tell that they didn't understand. Didn't understand why I wanted him back. But that was ok.

They didn't need to understand. Because I understood.

*End flashback*

I shook my head and got out of the shower. The rest of the game after that had been a little quiet and tense until Renji was dared to take his cloths off and run down the street. Then we continued the game as usual. Though I hadn't forget what I said.

I went to my room, got dressed, and sat down on my bed. I grabbed a box out from under the bed and opened it. I pulled out a book. A photo album. It was light blue with a sakura tree on the front.

I opened it up, already knowing what I'd find on the first page.

It was a picture of me and my big brother, Shiro. I was five and Shiro was ten. We were at the park and I had tripped and scraped my knee. In the picture, Shiro was sitting on the ground next to me with his arms wrapped around me in a hug as he tried to calm me down. His bright golden eyes were filled with love. Just for me. My eyes were red from crying, but I could still see that I looked back at Shiro the same way.

It's been six years since I last saw him.

You could say that Shiro and I didn't have a traditional brother relationship. We loved each other yes, but it was more than a brotherly love. Some nights we would just sleep in bed together. Other nights would be filled with kissing and wandering hands.

That was, until, our dad found us on one of those nights. He had been angry and yelling at Shiro. Telling him that it was wrong. At the time I didn't understand. I mean, Shiro was my brother and I loved him so that couldn't be wrong, right? But they said it was, my parents that is. Then Shiro got taken away and I missed him. Everyday, sometimes more then once, I would ask to them to take me to see him. And everyday they said no. Eventually I stopped asking when I realized that they would never say yes. But I never stopped thinking about him. Or hoping that I would see him again. Because even though I was only thirteen, I knew it wasn't wrong. Loving Shiro would never be wrong.

I still felt that way. Even when I learned why everyone said it was wrong. Illegal.

At first I had been doubtful. I felt bad that we had done things that weren't legal, but it still didn't change my feelings.

After all these years my feelings for Shiro remained. My mind thought about him, my heart and soul yearns for him, and body ached for his touch.

It was endless and inevitable. My love for him.

And I wouldn't have it any other way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Review *


	3. Visitation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Sorry this chapter is shorter then usual XD I hope you still like it! The next chapter will be longer because I'm going to show you guys some of the things that happened to Shiro in the crazy hospital!

Chapter 2: Visitation 

The next day seemed to pass by slowly. I had gotten up, ate breakfast, took a shower, and then I left for school. More specifically, college.

I was working on getting my teaching degree. Shocking, I know. Most people assumed that I was going to go into the medical field with my dad being a doctor and all. But I wanted to do something different.

Of course my dad was a little disappointed that I didn't want to follow in his footsteps, but he was still happy for me. My mother was too.

All in all, it wasn't a bad day even with the slowness. After class was over I headed to the pizza place across the street where Renji and Rukia were waiting for me. They had already started eating.

" Dude, what took so long?" Renji asked.

I sighed as I slide into the booth across from them. " My calculus teacher likes to talk a lot."

" Fuck that. As soon as the bell rang I would be out of there!"

Rukia rolled her eyes. " And that's why you're not in college."

" Hey! I could be if I wanted too!"

" Right," I drawled," You just choose to be stupid."

"I'm not stupid! Why are you guys always so mean to me?" Renji pouted.

" Because you're such an easy target." I explained.

" Great." He rolled his eyes.

I chuckled and reached for a piece of pizza. " Anyways. What did you guys do today?"

" Rukia made me go shopping with her and hold her stuff. Slave driver." Renji muttered.

Rukia glared and smacked his across the head.

" Ow!"

" I heard what you said."

Rukia turned back to me as Renji started to sulk. " The others couldn't come to the movie tonight. Are you still coming?"

" Oh, the movie. Right. I kinda forgot about it." I rubbed the back of my neck sheepishly.

" What," Renji exclaimed," How could you forget?! It's got explosions and aliens! You have to come!"

" I had something I wanted to do tonight. Alone."

" What is it?"

" Um, it's personal."

" Even to tell your best friends?"

" Yeah. I'm sorry. I'll go next time I promise."

" Yeah ok, Ichigo..." Rukia said.

I could feel her suspicious eyes on me as I left the pizza place.

I parked the car and looked up at the big white building. It had one set of doors at the front and plenty of windows. The windows had bars on them. I glanced down at the scrap of papers in my hand:

The Karakura Mental institution.

1666 White road

After all this time I decided to visit Shiro.

My mom and dad wouldn't let me when I was living with them. After Shiro left I asked consistently to see him. Every day for months I would ask. But they would always say no. So eventually I just stopped asking when I realized it was pointless.

To tell the truth, I was kinda angry at them. Their my parents sure and I love them, but I couldn't help but to feel angry and resentful about them sending Shiro away. I mean, he is my brother and all. Anyone would feel mad if one of their family members got taken away.

So now that I'm on my own my parents couldn't stop me from coming to see him. I haven't told them and I'm not sure I ever will. They wouldn't like it.  
I got out of the car and walked up long driveway. Gravel crunched under my feet as I made my way to the door. I tried the door and found it locked. How the hell was I suppost to get in? I doubt knocking would work...

" May I help you?"

I gasped and turned towards the voice. There was a small speaker right next to the door. Geez, that almost gave me a heart attack.

" Um, I'm here to visit someone."

There was a pause.

" Come in." The voice said. I heard a click of a lock. I tried the door again and it was unlocked this time.

I walked though the doors into a white room. In front of me was a receptionist desk and to the side was a large common area. At least that's what I think it was. There was two people playing checkers in one corner and in another corner someone curled up in and rocking back and forth while muttering something about apple sauce.

Ok then...

Many other people were just sitting around talking or looking outside of the windows longingly.

I walked up to the desk and the receptionist looked up at me. She was kind looking lady with long black hair and warm brown eyes.

" Hello, may I help you."

" Yeah. I'm here to see my brother."

" Name please?"

" Shiro Kurasaki." She looked over at her computer and typed in a few things. She stared for a minute before frowning.

" What's wrong?" I asked hesitantly.

" I'm sorry sweetie, he's not here anymore. They released him yesterday."

" R-released him?" I stuttered.

" Yes."

" Do you know were he went?"

" No. I'm sorry. When someone gets released we don't usually monitor where they go." She gave me a sad smile.

" Ok... Well thank you."

" You're welcome. Have a good day."

" You too..." I said.

I walked back to the door, but before o could leave I felt a hand on my shoulder.

I turned back around and saw a guy standing there. He was very tall and had an eye patch. He was wearing one of the patients white clothing.

" Um hello?" I asked slowly.

He grinned and looked me up and down. " I see it now."

" What?"

" Your Shiro's brother aren'tcha?"

" Yes. Who are you?"

" I suppose you could say me and Shiro are friends."

" You are?" I asked surprised. Shiro made a friend in here?

" Yes. And I see why he picked you for his lover. Brother or not." I blushed bright red and he laughed.

" Do you know where Shiro is?"

" Nope. But if you happen to see him, tell him I said hi." He grinned before walking away.

I stood there confused for a minute before I shook my head and left.

What the hell just happened?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Review*


	4. Shiro's First Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: In the last chapter Shiro's friend was Nnoitra. Lol I just thought I'd say that because some people thought it was Kenpachi. Also, would you guys like to see all of what Shiro was doing while in the hospital or just some parts of it? I could do a count down of when he was there to the present when he got released. ( i.e, 6 years to go, 5 years and 11 months to go...) Just tell me what you would prefer! :)

Chapter 3: Shiro's First Day  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
* 6 years ago*

( Shiro's pov)

" Ow! Watch it!" I exclaimed as two guards shoved me into a room.

The only things that were in the room was a metal table and chairs, and a set of white clothes. One of the guards unlocked my handcuffs and gesture to the clothes.

" Put them on." He commanded.

" Do I have to?" I picked up the fabric and wrinkled my nose at it. " I'm already white enough as it is. I'm going to look like Casper the Fucking Ghost in this."

" Put it on." Was all I got.

I rolled my eyes but reached to take off my own shirt. After I pulled it off I glanced behind me to see them still watching me. " Can you not look at me the entire time? It's kinda creepy and perverted."

" No."

" Whatever." I snorted. Stupid fucking freaks.

I took my shoes and socks off before pulling down my pants. I stood there in my underwear and was just about to put the hospital pants on when I realized they had white underwear for me to wear also. What the fuck?! I can't even wear my own underwear? I sighed and looked over at the guards for a moment before taking my underwear off too. I quickly put the out fit on reached for my shoes, but they weren't there.

" What the..."

I turned around to see one of them holding my shoes and the other held out a pair of white socks and shoes. Of course. I grabbed them begrudgingly and slipped them on.

The guards immediately put my handcuffs back on and told me to sit. Then they left the room and closed the door behind them. I heard a lock slid into place.

I sat down, put my head on the table, and closed my eyes.

Fuck.

This is fucking ridiculous. How could he? How could my own father do this to me? My fingernails bite into my palm as I clenched my fists. I love Ichigo. I know what society thinks it's wrong to do sexual things with your family, but I disagree. I can't help the way I feel. Ichigo is everything to me and I don't think that will ever change.

I heard the click of the lock again sat up. A man with blond hair walked in. The one that took me from my house.

" What do you want." I glared.

" My names Kisuke. I just want to talk to you, Shiro."

He sat in the seat on the other side of the table and pulled out a clipboard from his lab coat pocket. He wrote down a few things before looking back up at me.

" What are writing?"

" Just notes. So, Shiro, how are you?" He smiled politely.

I stared at him with a look of disbelief. " Are you serious? I'm in a crazy house and you want to know how I am?!"

" Please don't get mad, Shiro. I'm just trying to help you."

" I don't need help!" I growled, jumping out of my chair. " I want to leave!"

" I'm sorry, Shiro. Your dad gave us the order to not let you go till you're fixed."

" Fixed..." I asked quietly.

" Yes," Kisuke looked at me with a small, sad smile," I'm sorry."

I sat back down as I stared blankly at the table in front of me. " You can't fix what's not broken. So, I'm never going to get out of here then..."

" Never say never, Shiro."

" There's nothing wrong with me!"

" I didn't say there was."

" I don't understand..." I whispered.

" Just do the treatments that they want you to do and be good. Ok?"

" The treatments won't work cuz' I'm not sick."

" That's fine. Just go with it anyway."

" I don't have much of a choice do I?"

" Not really." I sighed, my shoulders slumping.

" Fine."

Kisuke smiled brightly.'' Good. Now come on."

He stood up and walked to the door. I followed after him.

" Where are we going?"

" I'm going to show you were your room is and then take you to the dinning room. It's almost dinner time."

I silently followed as he led me down a few corridors to the end of a hall. We walked over to the last room. He opened the door and gestured for me to go inside. I stepped inside the room. It was small, but not to small. There was a bed pushed to one side and a small writing desk on the other side. There was nothing on the wall except for a window with metal bars crossing it. And of course everything in the room was white.

" What the hell is with this hospital and the color white?"

Kisuke laughed. " They just want to make sure that colors won't set someone off."

" What if they get set off by white?"

" Well that's never happened before, but I guess they would just have to be in isolation then."

" Still. This room is kinda depressing."

" I agree. You only really need to see it when it's bed time if it's any consolation. Now lets go to the dinning room."

" Alright. Is the food here gross?" I asked as we walked.

He chuckled and shook his head. " No it's pretty good. But I'd stay away from the meatloaf if I was you.."

" Noted." We stopped at a set of double doors.

" Alright," Kisuke said," Here it is. It's just like a school cafeteria. I have some work to do so you'll have to go by yourself. If you need help you can just ask someone or talk to me. Ok?"

" Yeah. Ok."

Kisuke smiled at me and gave my shoulder a quick squeeze before walking away. I looked at the door for a minute.

Sighed.

Then walked in.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The dinning room was surprisingly quiet unlike a school cafeteria.

There were plenty of people, but they were all quiet. And of course they all looked at me when I walked in.

I ignored them and went to get some food, not meatloaf, and headed to sit by myself. Everyone stopped looking after I sat down and continued eating quietly.

The food wasn't that bad really. Which was good because I know I'll probably be spending a lot of time here.

" Stupid fucking hospital. I'm not crazy." I muttered.

" You know, talking to yourself doesn't help your whole ' I'm not crazy' thing." A voice said.

I glanced up as they sat down next to me. It was a guy. He was tall, had shoulder length brown hair, and an eye patch.

" Who are you? A fucking pirate?" I sneered.

He through his head back and laughed. " I like you," He grinned, "You're funny."

" Thanks, I guess. Now who the fuck are you?"

" Who are you?"

" I asked you first!" I exclaimed. What the fuck was with this guy?!

Just then one of the people who worked in the hospital announced that dinner was over.

" Ah well," the pirate stood up and stretched," I guess I'll see you in therapy. Maybe I'll tell you my name then."

" Wait. What? Therapy!" He snickered and walked away. " You fucking bastard! Get back here!"  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Later that night I was laying in bed staring up at the ceiling. It had been a long day.

I really didn't want to be here. I wanted to go home. I wanted Ichigo.

Everything would have been ok if our dad hadn't seen us. I though they would have been gone longer. I though I had time to be intimate with Ichigo. Now it was ruined. I didn't even know when, or if, I was going to see Ichigo again.

A voice came over the intercom. " Lights out." And the lights turned out.

" Well, I guess it's bed time." I sighed and pulled my blanket over me. The pirate was right, I really should stop talking to myself.

As I drifted asleep, the last thing I though of was bright, orange hair.

I love you, Ichigo...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Review*


	5. Group Therapy

Chapter 4: Group Therapy  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
6 years ago:

(Shiro's pov)

" Ichigo..." I whispered against his lips.

" Shiro. Please." Ichigo whimpered, clinging on to me. He rubbed his erection against my hip.

I chuckled. "What do you want, Ichi?" I pressed more firmly against him and he moaned.

" I- I want... Shiro..."

...  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I groaned as the lights in my room turned on. I rolled over to look out the window. The sky was still half dark.

Oh fuck no. It's too early for this shit.

I rolled back over and buried myself into my blanket. I was almost asleep again before I heard the door click and someone walked in.

" Shiro. It's time to get up." Kisuke.

" I don't wanna." I grumbled.

" Fine." There was a moment of silence and I thought he had left. Then my blankets got ripped off.

" Hey!" I exclaimed, shivering from suddenly being subjected to the cold air.

" Good morning." Kisuke grinned.

I narrowed my eyes. "Fuck you."

" That's the spirit! Now come on. It's time for group therapy."

" Group therapy? Why the hell do I have to do that?"

" Because it's part of your treatment."

" Well it's stupid. I don't wanna tell my problems to some group of crazy whack jobs."

He sighed. "Shiro, you have to. Do you remember what I said yesterday?"

" Just go with it." I murmured.

" Yes. Now get dressed and meet me in the hall." He left the room, shutting the door behind him.

I sighed and got up, quickly changing into my all white uniform.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Just go with it, huh?

"Ok, so let's get started!" Kisuke announced to the group.

There weren't a lot of people in the group, only 5. There were two girls that were twins, a bald headed guy, that tall creepy weirdo from the lunch room, and me.

Well, at least I finally get to find out who the tall guy is.

" Alright since we have a new person in our group today, how about we go around and introduce ourselves and say why we're here. Girls? Why don't you go first?" Kisuke nodded to the twins.

" I'm Jane..."

" And I'm Janet and..."

" Well, we're here because..."

" We got abducted by aliens."

" Aliens?" I raised an eyebrow.

" Yes." They said simultaneously. Creepy...

" Ooookkk..." So, they're just crazy then.

" Thank you girls, now how about you?" He said to the bald guy.

" Name's Ikkaku. Anger problems." The bald guy said shortly.

Well that was informative...

" Thank you. Now, Nnoitra." So that's the tall guy's name.

Nnoitra? Mm. I felt like I've heard that name somewhere before. School? No... One of my friend's friend? No, that's not it either. Wait. The news. I heard it on the news...

" My name's Nnoitra. I'm the fifth Espada." He grinned.

Espada. I heard that on the news 're a group of serial killers. They all have numbers, 1 through 10. Nnoitra's the only one they have caught.

Great. Now I'm stuck with the creepy girl(or female, chicks?) twins, a guy with anger issues, and a serial killer. Why did they put me in this group!?

" Thank you, Nnoitra. Shiro, now it's your turn."

" My names Shiro and I'm here because my stupid father sent me here and they made me get up at the ass crack of dawn, when I was having a good dream I might add, to come down here and tell my problems to a bunch of crazy people."

The room was silent. Then Nnoitra snickered.

Kisuke glared at me. "Shiro..." He said in a warning tone.

I sighed. "Fine. I'm here because I have a homosexual relationship with my brother."

" Thank you, Shiro. Now, the point of group therapy is to share with your other group mates, and myself, about anything you need so hopefully we can help you."

" Does it have to be about why we're here?" I asked.

" No. It would probably be good if some ofit was, but you're free to talk about anything you want."

" You can talk about your brother to me." Nnoitra grinned, looking over at me. "Is he hot?"

" Nnoitra!" Kisuke scolded.

" What?! It was an innocent question!" He held up his hands in defense.

Now it was my time to laugh. "Fuck yes. He's beautiful."

" Haha, niceeee." He held his hand up for a high five. I shrugged and high fived him.

Kisuke sighed. "I'm going to regret putting you guys in a group together, aren't I?"

" Hey, we're communicating! Isn't that what you wanted?"

Another sigh. "That wasn't what I thoughtyou would talk about, but I suppose any talking is better than none at all..."

Ring. Ring.

" Ah, well. That's the bell for breakfast. I'll see you guys next time."

After we were dismissed we all started to head down to the cafeteria. Nnoitra walked up next to me.

" Are you going to keep following me around every day?" I raised an eyebrow.

" Maybe, maybe not. I thought we'd make good friends."

" Friends?"

" Dude, it's so fucking boring in here and you're very entertaining."

" Gee, thanks."

" Also, I'm sure we have plenty in common."

" You know, that's not really a compliment…having things in common with a serial killer."

He laughed. "Well, take it any way you want it, but it's a compliment to me."

" You give shitty compliments." I stated.

" Thanks!"

I rolled my eyes. "Don't I have a say in whether or not I wanna be friends with you?"

" Well, I suppose, but really, who are you going to be friends with in this nut house? The creepy alien twins, Mr. Anger management, or the people who sit in the common room and stare out the window and drool on themselves all day? Good luck with that."

" So basically, you're saying that you're the only option I have?"

" Yep. You're stuck with me."

" Yay... Just what I always wanted. A pirate, serial killer for a best friend." I said sarcastically.

" Aye, Captain."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I hoped you liked it! There will be a couple more chapters about Shiro in the mental hospital and that will be it (unless I need it for a flash back later).
> 
> Also, thank you to my new beta ShiroKuro OokamiRyu for editing all my terrible spelling and grammar! XD
> 
> *Review*


	6. Chess and the New Guy

Chapter 5: Chess and the New Guy  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

4 years ago

( Shiro's pov)

" Checkmate!" Nnoitra declared as he bumped one of my chess pieces off the board. I stared blankly at the board.

" N-no... how... you cheated!" I exclaimed. No one was this good at Chess.

" I didn't cheat. You just suck!" He exclaimed, grinning.

" I don't suck." I pouted, crossing my arms across my chest. Not at all childish, really... Ok, maybe a little bit, but I don't like to lose.

" Yeah, you kinda do, Captin'. You'd think after all the times I've beaten you you'd have given up already." 54 times, to be exact.

I shook my head. "I'll figure out your strategy eventually."

It was true. Nnoitra and I had been playing Chess since we became 'friends'. Not that I had much choice in the matter.

It has been two years since I got here and no one has come to see me, not my parents, not Ichigo, no one. I guess I'm not really surprised.

I missed Ichigo though. After all, Ichigo has been in my life for eighteen years. He's not only my brother, but my lover as well. It's kind of hard not to miss him, in many more ways than just one.

Then there's the matter of Nnoitra calling me captain. Of course I guess I deserve it after calling him a pirate all the time, but still. I think there's something different and maybe a little wrong about him. Well, besides the fact that we're in a mental hospital. He's different than the other people here. Most of the time I would say that he's much too sane to be in a mental hospital. If you ignore the fact that he's a serial killer, that is.

All in all, I suppose he's an alright friend to have, as long as he doesn't kill me.

Nnoitra snorted. "You'll never be able to figure out my secret. You're not the only person that had tried and failed."

" I haven't failed yet."

" Yet."

I rolled my eyes. Sometimes he's too competitive for his own good.

" Hey, look. New guy." Nnoitra nodded behind me. I turned.

A new person, looks like a new staff member, he just came in and was currently talking to one of the other workers. He had a medium build and had shoulder length, wavy brown hair and brown eyes.

" I wonder why they hired a new person."

Nnoitra shrugged. "I don't know, but I heard that one of the other staff members got sent to the hospital cuz one of the patients bit his dick off."

" No way. Really?" I cringed at the thought having my dick bitten off.

" That's what I heard. If he really did get his dick bitten off then he probably quit and that's why the hired a new person. I would have quit too."

" Mm..." I hummed in agreement. I'm pretty sure anyone would have.

" PILL TIME!" The staff member in charge of handing out medication announced. I sighed. I hated pill time.

Everybody gathered into a straight line and waited there turn. No one protested. I knew first hand that it was no use.

The first time they tried to give me meds, I had fought them and had to be restrained by two guards. That stunt had got me a day in solitary confinement. And even though the floor was comfy, I didn't like the straight jacket. I didn't like having my arms restrained and then a few hours later I had to pee. So yeah, not really a fan of solitary confinement. I have learned to just take it and be done with it.

I wasn't sure what exactly the medication was for, but took it none the less. I tried asking Kisuke what it was one day, but all he said was that it was supposed to 'help us'. I put help us in quotations because he didn't really seem to agree with the helping us part. Super informative that was.

So I have just given up on resisting and trying to figure out what the pills were for. It was something I'd probably never find out anyway.

Finally it was mine and Nnoitra's turn.

They gave Nnoitra 5 pills. One a dark blue, one a light blue, one pink, and two white ones. He swallow them all down in one go.

They gave me 3 pills. At least it's nice to know that I don't have to take as many pills as a serial killer. Very reassuring.

The first pill was purple, the second one yellow, and the third one was green.

I also swallowed them all at once.

" Well, I'm going to go back to my room to read a little before bed." I told Nnoitra.

" Yeah, reading*. You just don't wanna get your ass kicked at Chess anymore!"

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, you caught me." I replied in a monotone voice. "Goodnight."

" Aye. Goodnight, Captin'." I waved a hand behind me.

I made my way down the corridors to my room.

Left, right, left, straight, left...

" Oof!" As I turned one the corners I smacked right into someone. It was the new staff member. "Crap, sorry. I didn't see you there."

He glared at me with molten brown eyes. Eyes full of hate.

" Watch where the fuck* you're going, faggot." He spat. He glared at me once more before leaving, bumping into my shoulder as he walked by.

I turned to glare at his retreating form.

" What the fuck was his* problem?" I murmured to myself. I could already tell that we weren't going to be friendly.

I thought asshole staff at a mental hospital was just a thing in movies. Apparently not.

I shook my head and headed to my room for the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Another fast update! I don't know what's wrong with me lol. I guess I have just have a lot of inspiration lately. :)
> 
> So, who do you think the new staff member is?
> 
> And thanks to my awesome beta ShiroKuro OokamiRyu!
> 
> * Review*


	7. Chapter 6: Shock Therapy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I'm so sorry for how long this and my other stories are taking. I'm also sorry that this and the next chapter are shorter than usual. I just haven't really been in a writing kinda mood. But I will finish all my stories! Even if it takes a while to get there!
> 
> Believe it! (Dammit, I've been watching too much Naruto...)
> 
> Thanks to my beta ShiroKuro OokamiRyu!

Chapter 6: Shock Therapy  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

* 2 years ago*

(Shiro's pov)

I sighed as stared out the window, the rain was pouring down fast. Lightning flashed across the sky in an angry, bright streak. I couldn't help but feel like this was some sort of foreshadowing of something to come.

"Why are you staring out the window like a sad little puppy?"

I turned to glare as Nnoitra sat down in the seat next to me.

"Don't call me a sad little puppy." I growled.

"Whoa," He held his hands up in defense," What crawled up your ass today?"

"I decided to not take the fucking yellow pill today. Now I fucking know what it's for! Fucking, fuck!"

"Hahaha, so happy pills, huh? Or maybe you're just PMSing."

I stared at him.

"Oh, come on! That's funny!" I stared again before shaking my head.

"You're a fuck face." I stated before getting up and starting to walk back to my room.

"Fuck face? I don't even know what that is?!" He called after me. I rolled my eyes and continued to walk through the hallways to my room.

Maybe I should have taken that pill. I mean I don't like taking them, but if I'm this agitated every time I don't take them maybe it's better just to take them.

Or maybe I could just go on a killing spree and then I can finally leave this place.

I chuckled. Wow. Maybe I am crazy...

"Oof!" I was knocked down to the ground. "Ow, fuck. What did I run..." I trailed off as I looked up.

I didn't run into something. More like I ran into someone.

It was that guy I ran into the last time. He was flanked by too large guys wearing work uniforms. He grinned down at me, leaning forward a little bit.

His name tag said Aizen.

"Hello again, little faggot."

I scowled. "What the fuck do you want?"

"Me? Oh, well all I want is to put you in your place."

"My place? Why? Because I'm gay and you're a homophobic jackass?" I growled.

Aizen sneered. "You're disgusting. Get him." He nodded to the guys behind me.

The two guys grabbed my arms and picked me up.

"Get the fuck off!" I struggled, trying to break free. They didn't budge.

Aizen walked closer till he was standing about an inch in front of my face.

"You can try to fight all you want, but you aren't going anywhere." He whispered.

"Fuck you." I whispered back and I spit in his face.

"Ugh..." He growled and wiped the spit off.

"You're going to regret that."

He jerked his head at the guys holding me and they started to drag me down the halls. At the end of the hall was a lone white door. The sign above the door read:

-Electroshock Therapy

Caution! - 

"STOP IT! I'M NOT GOING IN THERE! KISUKE!" I screamed.

Aizen grinned. "Kisuke's on vacation, little faggot. You're all mine now, bitch."

Aizen unlocked the door and the sign lit up red.

"NOOOOOOOOO!"  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

"Shiro? Shiro? Are you ok, man? Hey! Say something! Don't look like that! You're scaring me! Shiro!  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

\- To be continued...-

 

*Review*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Review*


	8. Chapter 7: Reflection

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This chapter is just Ichigo thinking about Shiro. I just wanted to put this in here, I'm sorry if it's boring or too short or whatever, but I hope you like it anyway.
> 
> Thanks to ShiroKuro OokamiRyu for being my beta!

Chapter 7: Reflection  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
* Present day*

(Ichigo's pov)

Where are you Shiro? I went to see you, but they said you had left. Where did you go? Why didn't you come see me?

Do you not want me anymore? Do you not love me anymore? Did the hospital really change you?

I'm not sure what to do if you don't want me anymore. You've been in my life forever, Shiro. I don't ever remember a time when you weren't there for me. My whole world revolved around you. It still does.

I can't imagine loving someone else. I honestly don't think I can. But if you don't love me anymore, then what will I do?

I think you're it for me, Shiro. The only person I will ever love. And if you're never going to come back to me then I guess I'll be alone for the rest of my life.

Because I can't give my heart to someone else if you're the person that's always held it.

And if getting my heart back means that I can never be with you, then I think I'd rather be heartless...  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Review*


	9. Chapter 8: Clubbing and Surprises

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Happy Thanksgiving! Hope you guys like your present ;)
> 
> Chapter 8: Clubbing and Surprises

Knock. Knock.

I groaned and pulled my blanket over my head. Why can't I just be alone for one day?

Knock.

" Fuck fine.." I got out of bed and threw on a shirt before heading to the door.

Knock.Knock.Knock...

" I'm here! What!" I exclaimed as I opened the door. It was Rukia. She was dressed in a tight blue dress and heels. " Oh, it's just you."

She raised an eyebrow. " Well nice to see you too."

" I'm sorry I'm just tired." Depressed.

" Ichigo it's 9 o'clock. What are you? 80 years old?" I rolled my eyes. " Come on we're going out. You need to stop moping about whatever you're moping about."

" I'm not moping!" She gave me an 'Are you kidding me' look.

She pushed past me and headed to my bedroom.

" By all means, make yourself at home!" I muttered, following her into the bedroom.

Rukia looked around my closet for a minute before throwing me a pair of black ripped skinny jeans and a black tank top.

" Put those on." She demanded.

" What? Why?"

" Because we are going out to a club tonight! I heard that it's amazing."

" Uh, no thanks." I sat on my bed arms crossed.

" Uh, yes. You should get out more! Possibly laid so you won't be so grumpy!"

" I don't need to get laid Rukia."

" When was the last time you got any?"

" I am not going to talk about my sex life to you!"

" So, never?"

I blushed. " That's not true!" It wasn't entirely true. It was true that I hadn't had sex before. I've done other things, just not sex. Shiro was the only person I've done things with, but he wouldn't fuck me. He said I was too young and that we'd talk about it when I got older. That obviously didn't happen.

" Whatever you say Ichigo. But you're still going with me. Now go change!"

And with that she shoved the clothes into my arms and pushed me into the bathroom.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Club X the neon sign said.

Me and Rukia were waiting in line to get in and she was practically bouncing with excitement.

" My friend said they play the best music! Plus there's lots of hot guys around~" She nudged me with her elbow. I sighed.

" I'm not looking to get laid Rukia."

" Do something fun for once!"

" Hey, I'm fun."

" Yeah, sureeee."

I opened my mouth to reply when the bouncer motioned us forward. We got out our ID's to show him. Rukia got us fake one's that said we were 21. The bouncer gave us a suspicious look but let us pass. He stamped our hands with a glowing X.

" Go on in." He motioned.

Rukia grabbed my hand and pulled me inside.

The inside was dark except for the colored lights all around and everything white glowed underneath the black lights, the X on my hand illuminated. It was packed with people dancing in minimal clothing and splattered with glow in the dark paint. I think I saw a guy putting his hand up some girls skirt.

Awesome.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few drinks later Rukia was able to pull me onto the dance floor. I was fine with dancing with her a few times before someone came up behind me and I felt something hard poking me in the back.

" Nope, nope!" I shoved him away and grabbed Rukia's shoulder. " Rukia!," I yelled, " I'm going to go to the bathroom!"

She nodded and pushed past the people on the dance floor. It took me 5 minutes to find it.

I finally found it in a hallway and I was reaching for the door handle when I saw something black in the corner of my eye.

Before I could scream a cold hand clamped over my mouth and I was getting dragged down the hall.

I tried to kick and break free of the arms holding me, but the person was too strong.

We stumbled out the back way and into an alley. The person let me go and I backed up against the opposite wall, my heart pounding.

" P-please… don't hurt me…"

The person's face was covered with a black hoodie, but a soft voice whispered," I'm not going to hurt you my Ichi."

" What? Who are are you?"

Pale hands reached up and pulled the hood down. Skin white in moonlight, bright golden eyes and snow white hair.

" Shiro…."  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------


	10. Chapter 9: Somethings Not Alright

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Sorry this took awhile. I was going to unload sooner, but there were two different ways I was thinking of to continue this story and I couldn't decide which one. But now I have! I hope you guys won't be too mad at me for my choice…
> 
> Btw- Anyone a fan of The 100? I'm thinking of doing some stories for it. I'm thinking of a bellamy/murphy fanfic with a grounder!bellamy twist. :)

Chapter 9: Something not alright

Previously:

We stumbled out the back way and into an alley. The person let me go and I backed up against the opposite wall, my heart pounding.

" P-please… don't hurt me…"

The person's face was covered with a black hoodie, but a soft voice whispered," I'm not going to hurt you my Ichi."

" What? Who are are you?"

Pale hands reached up and pulled the hood down. Skin white in moonlight, bright golden eyes and snow white hair.

" Shiro…."  
\-----------------------------------------------------

"Shiro?"

He nodded with a small smile on his lips. " I missed you Ichi. So much."

My breath caught in my throat and I wrapped my arms around him tight, burying my face in his chest. He hugged me tight.

" I went to the place to see you, but they said you had already checked out. When you didn't come to see me I thought…"

Shiro pulled back and brought a hand up to push a lock of my hair back.

" I'm sorry," he said," I didn't mean to make you sad or to worry about me. I had some… stuff I needed to do before I came to see you."

" Some stuff? What stuff?" I questioned.

He bite his lip." A place for us. To be alone. Together."

I frowned. " We can be together here."

Shiro shook his head angrily. " No. No we can't. People won't like it. They will try to keep us apart again!"

" It's ok. They won't. I won't let them. I promise." I said softly, laying a hand against his chest. He put his hand over mine.

" You can't promise that. The only way we can truly be together is if we go away."

" Go away? Shiro, I can't go away. I have school, an apartment here, and my friends…"

His hand tightened around mine.

" Shiro…"

" I thought you loved me?" He growled.

" I do! I love you! But I have a life here. We don't have to go anywhere Shiro. We can be together here. I know you don't think so, but we can. I won't let anyone come between us again."

His expression saddened. " So that's a no?" He whispered.

" I'm sorry, but we can still… Ow! Shiro you're hurting me!" I gasped as he gripped my hand tight, digging his nails into my wrist.

He grabbed something white from in his jacket pocket before shoving me up against the brick wall behind me. He pressed the white piece of cloth over my mouth and nose. I struggled, trying to push his off me. He was too strong.

My visions started getting black around the edges. I could feel my heart thumping fast as I started to slip into unconsciousness.

" I won't let anyone come between us again either, Ichigo." He said softly.

That was the last thing I heard.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------

I woke up to a white ceiling and a headache. I groaned and sat up, looking around the room.

It was a small room. Big enough for the twin sized bed I was laying on, a bedside table, and a wooden dresser. The window above the bed flooded the room with soft, golden light. It was peaceful. Quite.

" Where am I?"

I swung my feet off the bed and onto the floor carefully, lifting myself out of bed. I noticed I was bare foot and only wearing an oversize t-shirt and underwear. I walked over to the wooden dresser and pulled opened the top draw. It was filled with socks and underwear. The one below it had shirts and the bottom one had jeans. All in my size. Wierd…

I quickly got dressed and slipped on the pair of sneakers that were beside the dresser. Also in my size.

I put my hand on the door handle of the room and twisted it. It clicked open. Outside of the room was a hallway with three more doors. I walked to the first door and opened it. It was the door to the bathroom. The door right next to it was a closet stocked with towels and other bathroom supplies. I moved on to the door across the otherside of the hall. I open it to find a room much like my own. It must be Shiro's room. I walked down the hallway and into the living room. It had a worn sofa and an old TV. The walls were a pale yellow and there were dark wooden floors. Leading from the living room was the kitchen. It was like the rest of the house, decorated in yellows with wooden floors. A small table was sitting in the middle of the kitchen. It reminded me of a farm house.

The kitchen had a screen door leading outside. I made my way to the door. It was unlocked like the other doors in the house. I pushed open the door and stepped out into the yard. It was warm and sunny outside.

As far as I could see there was only trees and green grass. Off to the side of the house there was a faded red barn. I walked to the old barn, but as I approach the door I saw a silver padlock on the handles. The barn was the only thing locked in this place. I heard a noise behind the barn. Sounded like squawking. A bird? I walked in the barn and saw some silver metal cages which had a few chickens in them. I walked over to inspect the cages. The chickens squawked loudly as I walked over to them.

" Shh. It's okay chickens. I'm not going to hurt you." I bent over and stuck my finger in one of the cages to pet one of the chicken's feathers gently. Something bumped the back of my thighs. I spun around surprised. I look down to find a small white goat in front of me. He looked up at me with his blue eyes. He was so cute.

" Aww look at you. You're such a cute small little thing!" I squatted down to to put his soft fur. He rubbed his face against my hand.

" You found your way outside. I wasn't certain how long you would be asleep." A voice behind me said. I stood up fast and turned around. It was Shiro. He was dressed in a white T-shirt and blue jeans with black work boots. He smiled at me gently.

" You kidnapped me, Shiro!" I yelled.

He frowned. " No I didn't…. I didn't… I mean I… I didn't want to hurt you, but you wouldn't come with me. I had too."

" That's kind of the definition of kidnapping! Where did you take me? Where are we?"

" Somewhere safe to be together. It's ok."

"It's ok?!" I scoffed," It's not ok! You kidnapped me and brought to god knows where! You can't just do that! Are you fucking crazy?!"

" I'M NOT CRAZY!" He screamed, his eyes burning with anger. He grabbed my arm and pushed me against the chicken cages. They fluttered their wings anxiously.

" Ok, ok. I'm sorry, Shiro… it's ok." I gasped.

" I'm not crazy. Don't say that to me!" He said roughly.

" I'm sorry…" I said. My hand touched something metal next to the chicken cage.

He stopped squeezing my arm. " I'm sorry. I didn't mean.. AAHHG!" Shiro screamed in rage as I brought my knee up between his legs. He dropped to the ground and I picked up the metal I felt, a shovel, and swung it towards his face. He whimpered and clutched his face as he was laying there.

I took off running behind the barn and climbed over the fence. I kept running till I got into the forest of trees. I leaned against one of the trees, breathing hard.

" Shit."

Where was I supposed to go? All I could see was trees and I didn't even know where I was.

I don't know what the hell happened to him, but he wasn't my Shiro anymore. Whatever they did to him at that hospital… It changed him.

" ICHIGOOO!" My head snapped up. Damn it!

" WHERE ARE YOU? YOU CAN'T HIDE FROM ME! I WILL ALWAYS FIND YOU!"

I took off running in one direction, tripping over the ground as I went.

Shit, shit, shit! Where do I go? I looked around, but didn't see anything but trees. " I hate trees.." I mumbled.

Just then I saw a few lush, green bushes behind one of the many trees. I perfect hiding spot. I crawled underneath the bushes, my heart beating fast. I tried to calm my breathing.

I heard footsteps coming towards my hiding spot. He was close.

" Ichigo! Where are you? You can't leave you know. We're in the middle of nowhere! I made sure of that. You won't be able to leave on your own. Not before I find you."

I shifted my foot and heard a small crack. Fuck. I froze. Shiro was silent. He had heard me.

I darted out from under the bushes to run again, but before I could strong arms wrapped themselves around my waist in an iron grip. I screamed, struggling and thrashing in Shiro's arms.

" Let. Me. Go!" I pushed and Shiro threw me to the ground. Pain shot through my head as I slammed into the forest floor. I touched my hand to my head. My fingers were stained with dark red blood.

Shiro stepped towards me.

" N-no…" I whispered. My head spun. He lifted me up on his arms and started to walk back.

" Why would you do that to me, Ichigo? I love you. You shouldn't have ran from me." Shiro said.

After a few more minutes of walking I saw the red barn coming into view. Shiro walked around to the back of the barn.

I shook my head. " No… Please…."

Shiro tsked. " I'm sorry. I wouldn't have to do this if you hadn't run away." I heard the clink of a chain.

He walked down some stairs. Is this a basement? A cellar?

It was dark inside and smelled like damp earth. Shiro lowered me down onto the floor. I could feel dirt underneath my hands.

" Shiro…" I turned my head to the side.

" I'm sorry for this." He stated. The stairs creaked as he walked back up them. He turned around to stare down at me. " You're going to stay down here until I think you've learned your lesson."

" Until you're ready to be my good boy…"  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
